So Close But So Far Away And Deep In My Heart
by Raven-2010
Summary: Kag's in love with Inutaisho, when they start to get close he pulls away thinking she & Inu want each other, so in a club she sings a song to him to tell him how she feels, Inu uses his car so Inutaisho plays tricks on Inu comedy LEMONS Inutaisho/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do Rated R Language**

I don't own **Far From Home **by **Five Finger Death Punch t**hey own it. Written for and dedicated to **DragonInuYoukai **

who wanted a song fic and gave me this beautiful song to use, this is my first song fic so bear with me,, Inutaisho/Kag

**So Close But So Far Away And Deep In My Heart**

**By Raven 2010 April 28 2011**

**The over protective hanyou, her longing, his want, so close yet so far away**

Sugimi watched as his son fiercely protected Kagome from yet another amorous "Hey mangy wolf leave Kagome alone" Inuyasha snapped

"Ah shut up flea bag" is she yours? Are you staking a claim on her? Or are you courting her? Kouga needled

"None of your business sewer breath"

"Same old dumpster breath can't answer a question with a simple yes or no" Kouga replied

"Hm Inuyasha runs males away from the little miko, I believe he wants her and is jealous' But if so when will he make his move? The fool is so slow" Sugimi thought

"Boys, boys, boys come on now stop fighting, before I have to bang your heads together" Kagome teased

"Ouch, yes ma'am, sorry mom" Kouga and Inuyasha said in unison

"That's my good boys" Kagome ragged

"Hey wench I was just kidding when I said mom" Inuyasha protested

"Yeah and besides Kag your mom wouldn't wanna date you, and does not have boy parts like me" Kouga joked while wearing his trademark wolfish grin

"No boys but I am the father in this house and you will behave" Sugimi announced

"Aw do we have to? Inuyasha and Kouga teased

"Growl" was Sugimi's reply

"Sniff, sniff gee big dogs are so mean" Kouga ragged

"Yeah we're the best behaved canines around" Inuyasha said

"Yes when you are not trying to kill each other" Sugimi reminded

"Do we do that? Kouga teased feigning innocence

"Kill joy" Inuyasha joked

"Be that as it may, do not make me have to put you two in a cage" Sugimi ragged

"Well you two can forget about it" Miroku said

"Oh really and why is that? Inuyasha inquired

"Yeah monk spill it" Kouga commanded

"Because my dear friends I am dating the lovely Kagome" Miroku teased

"What? No way ya pervert" both Kouga and Inuyasha said in the same breath

"I don't care what you say Kagome is my girlfriend" Miroku razzed

"Prepare to die" Kouga said

"Start making funeral plans genius" Inuyasha used his trademark line

"See ya ladies" Miroku said and knowing what was coming next he ran

"Get back here monk" Kouga and Inuyasha said while chasing him

"Eeeeeeek" Miroku playfully screeched

You know sometimes I think Miroku does that for a chase" Kagome stated

"Yes and to get them off our backs" Sugimi said with a grin "My son seems really taken with you" he stated to see her reaction"

"Nah he acts more like a pesky over protective big brother" Kagome answered

"Hm I wonder? Sugimi thought

How she wanted and longed for him if he only knew, yes 23 year old Kagome had it bad, thoughts and images of the sexy male filled her mind. Hell she even had some pretty hot dreams about the tall silver haired male, if he saw the things they did to each other in her dreams his beautiful golden eyes would probably pop out of his head

"I only I could" Sugimi thought "No it will never be"

They were so close but yet so far away from one another at the same time, it seemed every time they drew closer together he pulled away from her, and it broke her heart, and only made her want and love him more. Sango her closet friend and adopted sister began to notice Kagome's new sullen nature, it was unlike fun loving Kagome to be so withdrawn and subdued, Sango made up her mind she was going to find out

"Ok Kagome I wanna know what the hell's going on with you, and I am not going to take no for an answer" Sango insisted

"Come on Sango it's nothing it'll pass, I'm just tired that's all"

"Bullshit now spill, because you know me and I will nag you until you do"

"Gods your worse then my mother" Kagome whined she finally broke down and told Sango everything

"Kag you idiot" Sango teased "We're going to the Jade Dragon Club tonight, he'll be there, so why don't you sing that song you love it'd be perfect for your situation. Just look at him and keep your eyes on his while you sing it, I know the band would be more then happy to help you out, then he'll know it's him you want and how you feel"

"He's going to be there, I didn't know he was coming" Kagome said, her eyes instantly filled with hope and her face lit with a smile

Sugimi had just come in and heard the part about the club "Hm so tonight he will learn her true feelings for him" Sugimi thought "This will indeed be interesting to see"

Kagome and Sango having the perfect outfits for their night at the club in mind, went shopping together, That night Kagome put on a sexy knee length red dress with spaghetti straps, and black heels with her black hair and shoes it really made the dress stand out more, Sango wore a similar dress but hers was pink and she looked hot in it

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru wore black leather pants and shoes, Inuyasha wore a light green shirt, Sesshoumaru wore a sky blue one., Sugimi wore black leather pants and shoes with a rose red shirt, when he descended the stairs they looked on in awe he was drop dead gorgeous, and it was plain to see that that's where Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha got their hotness from

"What? I'm old not dead, I do know how to dress for a club you know" Sugimi teased, even though in human years he was only 31

"Hey pops ya look great" Inuyasha complimented "Just leave some girls for me and Sessh, especially Sessh seeing as how he ain't been laid in a year or more, fluffys pipes are really rusty and are in desperate need of oiling, hehehe" Inuyasha ragged

"Yes and yours are about to be removed if you call me that insufferable name once more, and unlike yours my pipes need no oiling they are sufficiently oiled" Sesshoumaru shot back

"Grow up you two overgrown puppies" Sugimi teased

"Yes mom" Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru replied

"How would you two little mutts like a good paddling? Sugimi asked with mocked fury

"Nooooo" both replied

"Ouch dads love is so painful" Inuyasha said

**Her song tells him all, uniting and passion unleashed**

The Taisho men left home and headed to he Jade Dragon Club, Sango and Kagome had told them that they'd meet them there so they didn't stop to pick them up. When Sugimi Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru arrived they got their first look at Sango and Kagome, their jaws almost hit the floor, Miroku and Kouga came in a few seconds later and had the same reaction, then Kagura and Ayame came in looking hot all in black

They all took their seats and sat at the tables in front, Kagome was nervous and excited at the same time, and she was hoping that he would not reject her, they ordered some drinks. Kagura Kagome Ayame and Sango had their favorite tropical fruit mix drinks, the men had sake and wine

The band came out and set up, and that's when Sugimi sensed Kagome's heightened anxiety, so did Sesshoumaru Kouga and the other youkai there and wondered why. Sango inwardly smiled and had all she could do to keep a straight face, Sango could hardly wait for Kagomr to start singing Kagome had a really great and strong voice, she had range and could sing any style of music

Yoshimori the lead singer and guitarist took the microphone and announced, Ladies and gentlemen we have a real treat for you tonight "Kagome will be singing **Far From Home **by Five Finger Death Punch"

Yoshimori helped Kagome up on stage then handed her the mic, Kagome took center stage the music began. She held the mic in front of her mouth then all at the same time landed her eyes on Sugimi looking directly into his, and in no other direction, and began to sing, with widened Sugimi mentally gulped

_**Far From Home**_

_**Another day in this carnival of souls **_

_**Another night settles in as quickly as it goes**_

_**The memories are shadows, ink on the page. And I can't seem to find my way home **_

_**And it's almost like your heavens trying everything, your heavens trying every thing to keep me out"**_

_**All the places I've been and things I've seen**_

_**A million stories, stories that made up a million shattered dreams**_

_**The faces of people I'll never see again. And I can't seem to find my way home**_

"Holy shit Sessh" Inuyasha said, with shock clearly heard in his voice

"What is it little brother?

"Look where she's looking man while she's singing"

"Hm" Sesshoumaru responded

"She's looking at dad" Inuyasha said, at the same time Sesshoumaru looked

_**Cause it's almost like your heavens trying everything to break me down**_

_**Cause it's almost like your heavens trying everything to keep me out**_

"It seems that the little miko is in love with father" Sesshoumaru calmly stated

"Ya and it looks like pops ain't unhappy with the idea, no wonder the wench has been moping, that's why she wouldn't let guys date her, jeez if I had of known that I would'a told the old man" Inuyasha said with a grin

_**Cause it's almost like your heavens trying everything to break me down**_

_**Cause it's almost like your heavens trying everything, your heavens trying everything to break me down, to break me down, to break me down**_

_**Your heavens trying everything, your heavens trying to break me down**_

Everyone applauded then gave her a standing ovation, cheers and "Encore, encore" was heard

"Damn it's about time" Sango said

Sugimi was about to get up and respond to her, before he had chance Inuyasha leapt up to the front of the stage, pulled Kagome into his arms and held her up bridal style, A feral growl was heard from none other then Sugimi himself, with fire blazing in his eyes as they began to bleed red and his cheek stripes went jagged

"Oh shit feral growl, red eyes, jagged stripes = a jealous Inu, it would seem that all though not verbally father has staked a claim on the little miko" Sesshoumaru thought "Hm and little brother has just signed his own death warrant"

"Damn pops don't get your draws in a twist" Inuyasha thought

"Inuyasha I don't know what you think your doing but this isn't funny, now put me down, this is no time for one of your sick jokes" Kagome protested

Just when growling Sugimi's fangs began to elongate, and he was about to lunge for Inuyasha, Inuyasha put Kagome in his lap Sugimi looked amazed, he immediately calmed down and took Kagome's mouth with his own, she wasted no time kissing him back then using her tongue to ask for entrance which he quickly granted her, he brushed his tongue across hers tasting her

"About freakin time" Inuyasha said

Sugimi kept one hand wrapped around her waist and other on the back of her head to hold her in place. Kagome untied the top knot in his hair, she had one arm around his shoulders and with her free hand was running her fingers through his silky locks, she started kissing him harder, then felt his hardness throbbing under her poking her in her butt

Sesshoumaru led Kouga and the rest of their group in a round of applause, followed by the club patrons "Fathers passion knows no limits" Sesshoumaru joked

"Yeah pops is gonna get his pipes oiled" Inuyasha razzed "Hope they ain't rusted over hehehe" Sugimi responded with a fist shaking at Inuyasha, without breaking he and Kagome's kiss

"Totosai who owned the club walked over to pulled Sugimis hand away from Kagome's waist then dropped a key into it "You know where it is old dog" he said

Sugimi took the hint with Kagome in his arms leapt up and bolted to the back room, he never put her down, unlocked the door went in and locked it behind them. Their hands explored every inch of each others bodies

"Sugimi" she moaned

"Miko"

**Lemons start**

He set her on her feet in front of him with his hands on her add pulled her to him and ground into her, she in turn thrust her hips then rubbed her hot core up and down his manhood. While he trailed hot kisses down her neck, and soon had the top of her dress down suckling and feeling her breasts, then his hands moved slowly moved down her body to her ass and slid into her panties where he cupped her bare butt in his hands

"Uh' he groaned at the feel of her bare flesh in his hands

Next she felt her panties slide down past her hips and down to the floor then stepped out of them, Sugimi felt her hands move down from feeling his chest, to his waist she unbuttoned the waist band then opened the zipper, he then felt his pants slide down and land on the floor he stepped out of them after kicking his shoes off

"Yes Sugimi" she moaned

"Now my miko now"

The remainder of their clothes were quickly shed, before she knew it she was beneath him on to of the couch, he slowly rubbed the tip over her pearl each stroke sending her deeper and further into torment of lust, she was so wet he slipped in taking her virginity with ease without so much as whimper of pain from her, both hissed at the intimate first time contact, and at the same time he was fully seated within her she came

"My Kagome"

"_**Oh Sugimiiiii" **_she called out with her release soaking his length "Harder fuck me harder"

As she wanted he moved hard at inhuman speed "Sooooo good" he moaned

"_**Oh my dear gods my Suigmi yeeeees"**_

"_**Ughhh"**_

At the exact moment their climaxes began his fangs pierced the skin of the part of her neck between where her shoulder and neck join on the left side, he drank deeply of her blood. Kagome transformed and repeated his actions, the room shone with an eerie halo like glow while their powers combined then settled in to their bodies, forever to be owned by both

"My woman, my mate forever" Sugimi said

"Yes yours, I love you

"As I do you, I thought I'd never have you" he told her

"Why?

"Because the way Inuyasha was acting, running other males off, I thought h wanted to stake a claim on you, and that you wanted each other" he explained

"So that's why every time we drew closer you pulled away" Kagome said

"Yes mate"

"What if in the future I want a divorce? She teased

"Growl, Mate" he said in a warning tone

"Just kidding, jeez lighten up there's no way that's happening" she said

"I shall show you kidding" he teased

Next thing Kagome was on her hands and knees mounted and entered again by her hornier then hell mate, he pounded into her relentlessly, and had her screaming his name again. After that she was placed on top of the desk with her butt on the edge, Sugimi started slidind in torturously slow

"Damn it Sugimi I love you, but if you don't put it in all the way soon I am going to kill you"

"Just what I wanted to hear" he replied, then shoved in up to the hilt

"Ooooo damn that is what I like, more I want more" please Sugimi?

"I am going to pleasure you till you cannot take it anymore"

"Yes harder faster" He obliged

"Oh my gods woman that's it, like that yes" he said, when she moved a certain way against him "Kagome it, it, it's Kagomeee"

"Ride me mate yesssss" they called out with their shared explosions

Lemons end

"Hey do you think dad survived? Inuyasha joked

"Yes of that I have no doubt" Sesshoumaru answered "But we will not be seeing him anytime soon"

"Freakin sex fiend" Inuyasha teased "Hope his pecker doesn't fall off from over use, hehehe"

Hours later a smiling Sugimi and Kagome emerged from the back room and made their entrance holding hands "Congratulations father, still able to walk I see" Sesshoumaru teased

"Sesshoumaruuu" Sugimi said in a warning tone

"Oh relax lord stiffington, seriously we're happy for you" Inuyasha said, smack "Owww" dad what the hell was that for? He said when Sugimi's hand connected with his head

"Now who's pipes were you say you hoped weren't rusted over? Sugimi said

"Aw come on pops I was just joking"

"Yes pup and so am I" Sugimi replied, then smiled evilly

"Dad why are you smiling like that? It's creepy

"What? Come on pup you worry to much" what is wrong with you?

"Worry to much my ass" Inuyasha replied "Yeeeeeeow" Inuyasha screeched when Sugimi gave him a wedgie

"Hey mutt face, haven't you ever heard that your supposed to wear your underwear under your clothes? Kouga razzed

"Inuyasha is that a new style? Miroku said

"Little brother have you no shame? Sesshoumaru added

"_**Oh he likes to flaunt his little booty that's why he wears his undies hanging out while he prances all about, **_

_**he has no shame but he's not to blame he only does this because his pick up lines are so lame" **_Kagura Ayame and Sango sang in unison

"Shut uuuuuuup" Inuyasha screeched "Why me? I hate wenches"

"Aw don't feel bad we know it's true, but have no fear we won't tell anyone, scouts honor" Kouga and Miroku razzed

"Oh yeah say that while I'm killing ya" inuyasha yelled

Seeing the look on his face"Sesshoumaru you wouldn't? Sugimi asked

"But wouldn't I father, wouldn't I?

Inuyasha went to lunge for Kouga and Miroku who were about to run, and that is exactly when Sesshoumaru pants't him. Yup Sesshoumaru pulled his pants down leaving Inuyasha standing there with his pants down around his ankles, and his sexy black silk trimmed in red underwear for all to see, Kagura Sango and Ayame wolf whistled him

"Hey sexy bust a couple of moves for us" Sango teased

"Yeah we wanna see that cute little booty in action" Kagura ragged

"Somebody get me a camera" Ayame joked

"Eeeeee, no way you three wenches are nuts" Inuyasha said, in a panicky tone "I'm outta here"

Inuyasha pulled his pants up quick then made to run, before he even got the chance to start Kagura Ayame and Sango had the poor squirming hanyou down and pinned, then tickled him mercilessly "Hehehe dad hel hehehe help, these hehehe wen, wenches are kil, killing me" He choked out between laughs

"Your getting lots of female attention, so I suggest that you sit back and enjoy it" Sugimi replied

"Hel, heeeeelp" Inuyasha pled

"Sorry son my mate needs more tending to" Sugimi said, put Kagome over his shoulder took off out through the door then flew off headed home

"Lecherous horny dog" Sesshoumaru said with a big grin

When Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha returned home that night they found a note that had been left for them

_**Dear pups come near my room and die, do not do so unless it is a dire emergency**_

_**fire, flood, serious injury, or death. You have been fairly warned**_

_**Your loving father**_

"He's busy with Kags we can do whatever we want" Inuyasha said

"As long as you do nothing stupid, because if you do you know as well as I there will be dire consequences when father comes back" Sesshoumaru warned

"Yeah fine whatever, lets see honeymoon mating lasts 3 weeks, that gives me three weeks to play" Inuyasha said

Inuyasha took Sugimi's car and went out partying every night for the whole three weeks, after the three weeks was up. Inuyasha thinking he was slick ran the car backwards to bring the mileage down, but he did not pay attention then parked the car back in it's parking spot, the poor fool had unwittingly set the mileage to zero, a telltale sign that Sugimi caught right away

"And now the fun begins" ever so patient Sesshoumaru thought

Sugimi played dumb and said nothing, Inuyasha was in the pool, a bang that sounded like a gun shot was heard. Inuyasha screamed and with a terrified look in his face shot straight up out of the water like a rocket ship, then landed right back down in the water, with a look of fear and horror

"Shit what the fuck was that? Inuyasha asked

"Boom" Sugimi said, while standing there smiling sadistically, yes Sugimi used a classic a firecracker "My car, I know you used"

"No I didn't" Inuyasha tried lying

"Ah pup of mine, you set the mileage back to zero dummy" Sugimi said

"Oh crap"

"Yes son oh crap is right" Sugimi said

Inuyasha ran like the devil was chasing him, however it did him no good, because he suffered Sugimi's wrath for the next three weeks. Inuyasha had damn near prank in creation played on him by his surprisingly practical joking father, he found out from Sesshoumaru that his father was a notorious practical joker, and quite relentless once set loose upon a provoking victim, to say Inuyasha was frazzled would be an understatement


End file.
